


Confrontation

by EclipseTheCat13



Series: Monster Universe Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: James is only part spider, Sort Of, Spiders, Threats, and fangs, just extra eyes, no extra legs or anything, that's not excessive for a spider-hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseTheCat13/pseuds/EclipseTheCat13
Summary: Don't threaten a spider when you're in his den.
Series: Monster Universe Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938658





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is me fleshing out characters, it may not be wholly in character for them. Tho this is the first work I've posted with these two -.-  
> This is also shorter than what I usually post--  
> Why am I writing notes it's highly unlikely anyone will find this aside from people I tell

“So.”

“So.”

“You’re the elusive Jamie Archne, huh?”

The gray-haired man smiled, revealing two needle-like fangs. “That I am.”

“However have you managed to keep yourself out of the hands of other experimenters and scientists? You don’t exactly…blend in.”

“What, the eyes?” Jamie’s grin grew wider, a hand coming up to trace around one of the six extra eyes in his face. “I just stay out of the public one. It’s not hard when you know how.”

“Well, Mr. Archne, I have to say that your ability to hide is remarkable. However,” The man across the warehouse from him pulled out a tranquilizer gun, “I’ve found you. I’d suggest that you come with me quietly. This place is also surrounded.”

The odd spider-hybrid’s smile didn’t fall or even falter. “You really think that I would’ve escaped detection my thirty or so years? I’ve been found many, many, times.”

The bounty hunter frowned. “What?”

“You seriously thought that you were the first one to track me down? There have been quite a few before you, and there will be many more after.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie here, now, while I’m having a weapon pointed at me?” Jamie spread his arms out, as if promoting his innocence. 

“You’re a spider. Spiders spin lies as easily as they spin webs.” 

“But why, my dear man, waste effort on spinning lies when the web is already around you?”

“You’re bluffing, you don’t have anything-” the man said immediately, only to be cut off by the other’s laughter. Jamie wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of one of his many eyes as he raised his other hand. 

“I think it’s time for you to meet a friend of mine,” the spider said, snapping his fingers. 

The bounty hunter heard a rush of air and barely had time to look up before he was on the ground. He stared up at a mask modeled like an owl’s face, gasping for breath as the woman pinned him with a knee on his chest. She reached for his gun, and his eyes widened when he saw her scarred and clawed hand. The woman stood, her wings folding down, and tossed the tranquilizer gun to Jamie. The spider caught it easily. 

“You can get off him now, Nyx.”

The angel stepped back. “What are you going to do, James?”

The spider grinned and cocked the tranq gun. “Precisely what he was going to do with us.”

The man panicked, scrambling to his feet. He wasn’t fast enough to dodge the dart that buried itself in his chest, though, and he turned and ran, cursing as the sedative--a very strong sedative--began working its way into his system. He barely got ten paces away before he fell. 

“Awfully straightforward for you, eight-eyes.”  
“You have to admit, though, it has a sort of poetic justice. He was going to shoot me in the chest with a dart, so I shot him in the chest with a dart.” 

“Not exactly poetic. What are we going to do with him?”

“We’ll leave him to Wolf. I’m not  _ that _ cold-blooded, after all.”

“Don’t let that get out, James. You do have a reputation to uphold.”

“I have full confidence in your ability to keep it a secret.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A random interaction:   
> 4 a.m., kitchen  
> Wolf: *walks in, sees James*  
> Wolf: MARA, THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN  
> Mara, who is new, and doesn't know this is a running joke: Hit it with a shoe, Echoes, you're not a four-year-old  
> Wolf: OKAY  
> James: don't you dare  
> James: *gets hit in the face with a shoe*


End file.
